Conference: 5th Georgia Tech-Oak Ridge International Conference on Bioinformatics Dates: November 17-19, 2005 Location: Atlanta, GA Participants: Researchers, students, and postdoctoral fellows in the bioinformatics, biomedical, computational fields Given the increasing importance of the bioinformatics field, it is imperative to facilitate the free exchange of ideas and theories among researchers in the field. To this end, the goal of the fifth bi-annual International Bioinformatics conference in Atlanta is to bring together top researchers and students working in the areas of bioinformatics and biomedical research, to provide a conducive environment for exchange of ideas among conference participants, and to educate and prepare top graduate students and postdoctoral fellows to reach the forefront of leadership in the field of bioinformatics and computational and systems biology. Four previous conferences attracted participants from both academia and industry worldwide. The theme of the fifth conference is computational genomics and evolutionary biology. Participants will report on their recent research findings and progress, and alert their audiences to new and exciting opportunities of investigations. Scholars, postdoctoral fellows and graduate students can also submit abstracts for consideration of poster presentations. The conference will be held in the recently completed Georgia Tech Global Learning and Conference Center, a state-of-the-art facility with 25,000 square feet of meeting space, including three 75-seat amphitheaters, one 125-seat amphitheater, and one 250-seat amphitheater. Funding is requested for travel support for top graduate students and postdoctoral fellows.